


Funko

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, Gen, Good Brother Sam, Happy Dean, funko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Sam shows Dean something. He wants it.





	Funko

“You’re kidding.” Dean said, staring at Sam.

“Sadly, no.” Sam told him, typing away at his computer. He had discovered a way to monitor some of the alternate universes out there, and had come across some news from one that him and Dean were familiar with.

“That crap has been on for 300 episodes? How?” Dean asked. Sam shrugged. “I mean, you said so yourself that not that many people watched it!”

“Apparently, things got better for them.” Sam said. “They even have a full line of stuff at their version of Hot Topic.” He turned his laptop to show Dean things that he had found while browsing information about Bizzaro world. There was even a picture of their actor counterparts sitting in front of large Funko versions of themselves.

“This is insane.” Dean said, shaking his head. “Absolutely crazy.” They set there for a minute, Sam typing away at something. “Hey Sammy?”

“What?” Sam asked, not looking up at Dean.

“We can’t buy things from that universe, can we?” Dean asked.

“Uh, I don’t think they’re mail system works like that.” Sam said. “Or ours for that matter. Why?”

“No reason.” Dean said, shaking his head. Sam looked up at his brother. “I mean, yeah I’m annoyed they’ve made a TV show of our lives and all, but wouldn’t it be cool to have those little toy versions of ourselves?”

“The Funkos? Dean, they sell Funkos here.”

“Yeah, but not Sam and Dean ones.” Dean told him. “And it looks like they have Cas, Bobby, Crowley, and Charlie. I mean…” Sam just smiled at his brother.

“Okay, I get it.” Sam said. “If we ever get back there, I will make sure that I get you some Dean ones.” Dean nodded and went back to what he was doing, but Sam was researching something else.

****

A few weeks later, Sam set a big box down in front of Dean. Dean looked up from the book he was reading.

“It’s past my birthday.” Dean said.

“Happy Unbirthday then.” Sam said. Dean opened the box and pulled out what were obviously not official Funko boxes.

But they were Funkos of him and Sam.

“How did you get these?” Dean asked. Sam shrugged.

“All I had to do was show a girl on Etsy the pictures and she made them for me.” Sam said. “And she was a big fan of the Supernatural books and was happy to make them, even though that’s not her interpretation of you and me.”

“These are awesome!” Dean said, opening the boxes and pulling the toys out. “Dude, I’m going to have so much fun with these!”

“Don’t blow them up!” Sam yelled after Dean as he ran off to show Cas and Jack what he had. Sam shook his head but smiled. At least he could put Dean in a good mood for a little while.


End file.
